The Stain Glass Window
by Temagami
Summary: Sakura lost her love, her family and now her dream. Who is still left; to help her, to save her and to love her? (nejisakusasu)
1. chapter 1

Please have pity on me; this is my very first fanfic. So you have to bear with me. If I made any stupid mistakes, please tell me.and please read and review. -__-'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
People are like stained-glass windows.  
  
They sparkle and shine when the sun is out,  
  
but when the darkness sets in;  
  
their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within  
  
It was a normal day, or so Sakura had thought, her mother is out on a mission and her father passed away when she was very young. Sakura sigh as she walked towards the onyx eyed boy who was leaning against the bridge staring into the water.  
  
Sakura had finally decided today will be the day when she finally gives up on Sasuke. After many sleepless nights, she realize that chasing after someone that will never loves you back, is worthless.thought she kept telling herself that, her heart did not erase the slight feeling of love that still lingers inside. It was painful to let go, but she have to do someday or later.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura put on one her smiles, even her heart was still aching. She walks up to Sasuke.  
  
"Good morning! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's cheerful voice shook Sasuke out of his thoughts  
  
"Aa." he replied without even taking a glace up.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? I.w-want to tell you .something." Sakura said as she stumbles on her words.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked from his usual spot  
  
"I am sorry! Sasuke-kun, I know you will not accept me as someone you will love, so I have finally given up and concentrate more on my training. I wish that you can forgive me, after all these years I've been annoying you. I am so sorry Sasuke-kun, I am so sorry." Sakura blurted out.  
  
They both stood there in silence, Sasuke couldn't believe what Sakura had just said. For some reason he should be happy, instead he felt a twist of rejection in his heart; betrayed and surprised. As long as he could have remember Sakura have been chasing after him, now for all of a sudden she have given up on him so easily. Now Sasuke had thought about it Sakura have been acting a bit strange, she didn't bug him to go out for dinners or to walks with her. Maybe she was right, she have finally given up on him and went on with her life. Again, Sasuke felt a pound of pain and sadness in his heart, but he held it inside him.  
  
The silence was broke by a well known voice and an orange blur that knock Sakura flat to the ground.  
  
"Hi ya, Sakura-chan!" beamed the blued fox boy.  
  
"Good morning, Naruto, you seem to be in a good mood." replied Sakura with smiling back at him.  
  
"You're absolutely right! Guess!" said Naruto  
  
"But, Naruto why don't you get off me first." replied Sakura  
  
At this the grinning fox boy jumped off and pulled her up,  
  
"So guess!"  
  
"I don't know is it something about Ramen?" guessed Sakura.  
  
"WOW! Sakura-chan sometimes I think you really can read my mind."  
  
As the two chatted, Sasuke glanced at Sakura; she was smiling. Smiling the smile that she would reserved for him. But this time the smile was not for him.but for Naruto. No. It's not only Naruto, but Kakashi and everyone else in the village. Now that her love for him is gone, she now showed her love towards the rest of the village.  
  
Even though Sasuke never admit it, he actually Sakura's constant nagging and how much his miss the smile she gives him. Sasuke now felt a hint of jealousy and a hint of regret.  
  
Jealous of Naruto, Kakashi and even the whole entire village. Regret of saying all these things to Sakura.regret of not accepting her love and now it's too late.  
  
In was nearly noon, their sensei still did not appear, Sasuke is still leaning casually against the bridge, deep into his thoughts. Sakura stood there just looking around into the distance, while Naruto particularly fell asleep.  
  
"Good morning." A voice came.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, you see I misplaced my 'book' and." Kakashi started, but after receiving three glares of doom, he rather not to continue. "Well, let's get started today we are going in a mission."  
  
"Where are we going?" Naruto interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying we are going on a mission, we are going to go to the Water Country, to get very important scroll for Hokage." continue Kakashi.  
  
"Then let's go." said Sasuke who finally spoke up.  
  
But before Sakura could reply, she can hear her name being called.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura whipped her head around to see Ino running up to her and stopped in front of her; panting.  
  
"Ino? What is it? What happen?" Sakura asked the blond hair girl.  
  
"Sakura. it's. your. mother!"  
  
"My mother?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, she is back from her mission, but she is severely hurt... " Ino paused.  
  
Sakura's heart downed like a stone that fell into a well. She knew it that she shouldn't have let her mother go on that mission. She knew her mother was sick, but she let her go anyway. How can she be so stupid? It's all her fault that her mother is hurt.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Ino...tell where she is?" Sakura asked as she tired to hold back her tears.  
  
".She is in the hospital."  
  
With that Sakura ran towards the hospital, with tear running down her cheeks.  
  
Don't worry mother, I'm coming.  
  
Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl ran away into the distance, he longed to chase after her, but what can he do, so what if he did caught up to her.he know that he will only hurt her more.  
  
Loving can cost a lot, but not loving always costs more; and those who fear to love often find that want of love is an emptiness that robs the joy from life. But now I have this to regret, that when I loved, I did not say so.  
  
"Now, Ino will you like to tell us what is going here?" asked Kakashi as Sasuke looked up, from his thoughts to listen to the conversation.  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement. "Ya. Tell us Ino, what happen to Sakura-chan's mother?"  
  
"I just found out a few days ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Taking walk in the forest was the perfect plan to get away from her teammates.  
  
"They'll never find me, here." Ino chuckled to herself.  
  
Ino took a deep breath and lay down on the grass, listening to the leaves rushing, the birds chirping away, and the river.whimpering?  
  
"What the? When did rivers learn to cry?" Ino said jumping up to her feet. Ino listen carefully it seems more like a person crying, so Ino decided the follow the sound. Stepping out of the trees out into the river, she notices a gleam of pink hair.  
  
It's Sakura!  
  
"Hey, forehead girl, what are you doing here for?" asked Ino, she thought she tired hide her concern but it was clearly shown in the tone of her voice.  
  
"Ino?" The girl asked as she turned around, clearly showing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, what happen? Did Sasuke or Naruto do something to you?" Ino asked softly as she walk up to the green eyed girl.  
  
Even thought Sakura and she are rivals, but right now what only Ino cares about is Sakura. Many years ago Sakura was her best friend and she will still be. Ino will kill anyone if they do anything to Sakura, even if it's Sasuke, because now Ino understands that her friends are more important than just a mere crush.  
  
"Its okay, Ino; they didn't do anything to me. It's nothing, please don't worry I just got something in my eye." Sakura said and she forced a smile.  
  
"Don't lie, I've known long enough to know if you're crying or not. So tell me what's wrong, Sakura, you can trust me." Ino said as she sat facing Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you.I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, just tell me." Ino urged.  
  
"Well.you see, mother have gone off in a mission for three months now, and when she left she was very sick.and Ino. I'm so worry." Sakura sobbed as she finished her sentence.  
  
Ino patted Sakura softly on the back and whispered "I'm sorry Sakura, but I think your mother will return safely."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, just take of yourself; Okay.my friend" Ino smiled.  
  
Sakura nodded and wiped away her new form tears.  
  
"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said and walked out of the forest.  
  
I've learned that all I have in life is family and friends. If I lose those, I have nothing, so friends are to be treasured more than anything else in the world.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
.Sakura was very worried" Ino finished.  
  
"Well I think we should go see Sakura-chan." Naruto suggested.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement. So without a word the four headed towards the direction Sakura ran. Thinking about the same thing; Sakura. 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you! To: kreuz4eva Thank you!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
For once in my life I got a review Yeah!!! ^_________^  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do that, in the first chapter. Sorry. Anyway I don't own Naruto and the other people. they belong to.uh? I don't know -_- '. But there you go that's the disclaimer thingy thing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sorrow has its life just like us. Sorrow is born and lives and dies. When it's dead and gone. Someone's left behind to remember it. Exactly like us.  
  
A lot of people came to the funeral of her mother and only Sakura can do is bowed at each visitor. Ino was there too; with her parents, so did Hinata and the rest of the village. Her team couldn't make it, because Kakashi sensei told her that she had stay behind. He said that she can not handle any more stress and.any more missions for now. So.her team left her behind.  
  
Alone.she is all alone in this world, now that the only person that truly loves her is dead. She has no one to love and no one to love her back. Though she knows that many of her friends cared about her.Ino, Hinata, Lee, Naruto and.and maybe even Sasuke. Her heart was shattered; she wanted to smile at them and tell them that she will be okay; just like before. But she couldn't, she couldn't .because she can't smile and she is not okay. Sakura wanted to cry. But she couldn't do that either, she do not want her friends to worry about her anymore, they had worried about her enough. So Sakura stood there watching silently as her mother's body slowly burn to ashes and to be blown away to the sea.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, it had been a week after her mother's death but she can still clearly remember what had happen.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Sakura? You're crying what is the matter?"  
  
"Mother, are you alright?"  
  
"Sakura don't cry, crying is not good for you. You should always smile."  
  
"Mother, please rest, you need your rest."  
  
"Come here, Sakura I want to see your face for the last time."  
  
"Mother."  
  
Slowly Sakura walked up to her mother's bed with tears flowing out her eyes. She kneeled down by her bed and looked at her with her tear filled eyes.  
  
"Sakura smile, smile for your mother, I want to see you smiling, when I leave."  
  
Sakura force herself to smile; a smile that came from her memories of once what was her happy, humble family from the past.  
  
Sometimes your smile is the source of your joy, but sometimes your smile can be the source of your sadness.  
  
Her mother slowly brought her weak hand up to Sakura's face and wiped away her remaining tears.  
  
"Good.That what I want you to be; always happy and always smiling."  
  
The hand on Sakura's cheek went limp, Sakura looked up her mother. She is now sleeping and forever will be sleeping, never waking up. No matter how much Sakura cried.  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes again, but this time she didn't hold them back. She cried. For the first time in her life she felt weaker than ever. Tear kept flowing out, she didn't know how long she has cried or how much did she cry. Sleepiness finally took over her and she slowly cried herself to sleep.  
  
Sasuke could remember watching Sakura cried beside her mother's bed. It hurt him to watch her like this. Naruto and Ino wanted to go and cheer her up, but Kakashi hold them back; telling them that Sakura would want to be alone. But he's the only one who knows how lonely Sakura feels, because he felt the same when he lost his parents. Sasuke also wanted to go in the room and hold her tight. He wanted to tell her that she will not be alone, because he will always be there for her. But he can not bring himself to tell Sakura how he felt, his heart told him to tell her, yet he is afraid; he is afraid of being hurt.because he is a coward.  
  
Sakura, please wait for me. When I return; I will not be afraid, I will not be a coward anymore.  
  
"Sasuke! Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Naruto's voice rang through Sasuke's ear.  
  
"Shut up, you moron!"  
  
Kakashi looked up from his 'book' (which he found that was in his pouch, through the whole time) and smiled to himself. These kids are growing faster than I think.  
  
"Miss. Haruno, may I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead doctor." Sakura replied.  
  
"Have you been pushing yourself too hard again or has anything happen lately?"  
  
"Yes, my mother just pasted away. But doctor, I am a ninja and a ninja so suppose to push himself to the limits."  
  
"Miss. Haruno. I am sorry that your mother pasted away, but you must understand that in your current condition, you mustn't push your self that hard."  
  
"I know, doctor. But."  
  
"Let me finish, Miss Haruno. We just found out that your heart disease had worsened, if you push yourself or anymore sudden shocks you might not able to live. We advise you to discontinue your training as a ninja and take care of yourself."  
  
Sakura had no more words to say. Yes.she knew that she had this disease, but no one knew about this expect her mother, the doctor and the Hokage. And she intended to keep it that way. She tried so hard to past the chunnin exam and now they tell her to give up. She can't and she won't allow it to happen.  
  
"."  
  
"I know it is hard for you decide now.Here take these pills, they are made only for stopping the pain of the sudden attacks from your heart, but it will not stop the disease worsening. Take only one at a time; these are only for serious attacks."  
  
"I understand. Thank you." Sakura choked out, she was on the verge of crying. She took the small bottle of white pills and walked out the door.  
  
Sakura walked on and on, she didn't care where she is heading. Why? Do these things have happen to me? I have lost everything... I lost my love, I lost my family and now I have to lose my chance to become a ninja. Friends; Yes I have my friends I have them. But how can I do this to them, how can I be so selfish, they can not always be there for me, they have things attend to and goals to accomplish; unlike me.  
  
Without even noticing that she had end up in a forest, Sakura wrapped her arms around legs as she plopped down by a random tree and cried.Why?  
  
"What are you doing here?" a cold unwelcoming voice came. 


	3. chapter 3

Thank you to kreuz4eva and Ori!!! 2 more reviews!!! Yeah!!! I am so sorry it took me so long update, but my work is piling on top of me. BUT! I will not give up; I will not let you down!!! And please remember this is only my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Okay!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What are you doing here?" a cold unwelcoming came.  
  
Sakura looked up to see a pair of silver eyes glaring down at her. It's Hyuga; Neji Hyuga. Sakura was trembling; she isn't use to staring at him in the eye. Those eyes; looked like if they could see into her soul, seeing her pain, her sadness; seeing her loneliness. Yet, how can they look so cold and soulless.  
  
"I-I was. I am sorry" Sakura uttered.  
  
"I didn't ask you to apologize, Haruno." He said in his cold monotone voice.  
  
"I'm. I didn't mean to bother you; I'll leave now. I am so sorry."  
  
The silver eyed boy watched the girl with pink hair scrabble up from the cherry tree. She straggles slowly away from him with her head bowed down. Neji could remember this girl; she was Naruto's teammate, one of the weakest ninja, he have known, now he could see that she have became weaker that before; she seem to have no will to live anymore; Pathetic.  
  
Neji sat down to on the grass to continue his meditation. From the corner of his eyes; he spotted something white, near the cherry tree were Haruno was sitting beside. Out of curiosity, he stood up and walked over to the tree. He picked up a small bottle of white pills and looked the description.  
  
"That stupid girl; she is an idiot."  
  
Sakura walked away from the silver eyed boy, her heart was still pounding in fear. She felt stupid; so weak; she didn't even have to the courage to talk to someone that is stronger than her. Every time her team goes on a mission she will be always the one who stands back and watches her team fight. She will always end up on tending theirs wounds or absolutely nothing at all. Sakura feels so worthless, so useless; she was always known as the weakest ninja in her age group, the one who needs a hand in everything. Now, when she finally accomplished something worthwhile in her life, she has to lose everything.  
  
A jolt of pain shot through Sakura's heart, Sakura winced at the pain and fell to her knees; panting. At each thump of her heart, the aching worsens; Sakura searched frantically for her medicine, but it wasn't in her pouch. The piercing pain now made her unable to breathe; one hand on the ground to trying to keep her balance, one hand clutching her heart; she tried her best to sustain it. But the pain was too unbearable; she fell on to the ground as the snowflakes began fall silently while the sun slowly sets, behind the mountains. So this is the end.and everything went black.  
  
Two hours had past and Sakura had not returned. Sasuke had been sitting by her house waiting for her; when he returned from his mission, he did not even bother to go home first. But he went straight to her house, yet she is not home. Ino told him she had a doctor's appointment in the morning. But the sun is already setting and she has not returned yet. Snow began to fall; a snowflake fell on to his open palm and melted. Sasuke felt his heart sinking, he felt strange; he didn't feel right, something in his mind is telling him that Sakura's life is hanging on the thread.  
  
"Sasuke-san.?"  
  
A small voice startled Sasuke from him and his thoughts; he turned his head to see a pale, nervous silver eyed girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You- I mean if you are."  
  
"Spill it, Hyuga." Sasuke said, obviously annoyed with her shuttering.  
  
"If you are looking Sakura-san. I saw her walking in the forest." Replied Hinata; in a weaker voice.  
  
"What is she doing there?" Sasuke said with a bit of concerned in his voice.  
  
"I- I don't know. I tried to call after her, but she couldn't hear me; she seems to be in deep thought."  
  
"But, you sure she walked in the forest; right?"  
  
Hinata gave him small nod.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he runs off towards the forest; leaving the Hyuga girl surprised at his words of gratitude. Sakura-san; there is still people in this world still who loves you, please be okay.  
  
His black hair blew in the wind as Neji looked up at the sky; the snow was thickening, he better leave before if it worsens. He stuffed the small bottle of white pills in his pocket and starts his journey home. The snow was falling fast, his surrounding was covered with thick sheet of snow; but something pink caught Neji's eye. He walked over to it and just as he suspect; there lying on the ground, half covered in snow was Sakura Haruno.  
  
Neji bended down to look at the unconscious girl; she was still breathing, yet her pale delicate features showed pain. Neji looked up at the sky again; the snow is now pouring down and it is becoming hard to see through the snow; he'll be probably half frozen by the time he gets back to the village. If Neji leave this girl behind, she will probably die and Hokage- sama will surely blame it on him.  
  
Using his Byakugan, he is able it find a cave to stay in for the time being; so without hesitations, Neji scooped the pink haired girl in his arms and traveled towards the cave. As Neji walked, he notices something about this girl's scent; the smell of soft breeze of cherry blossoms. It seems so familiar to him, something that was very close to him, yet he can not remember. When, they have reached the cave, Neji was exhausted and was completely covered in snow. He set the girl down and started a fire; he watched the flame danced as he asked himself a question that he can not answer. "Why does Haruno's scent seem familiar to me?"  
  
Sasuke continue on his search; the snow was so thick, he couldn't even see what was in front of him. The wind stings his face as walked, he felt numb and his body ached as he moved. But he couldn't give up, not until he finds Sakura. She was the one who acknowledge him for who he is; not how he looks, she was the one who never gave up hope on him, she was one who is there for him when he still pushes her away. And she was the one he loves. He will find Sakura even if it takes his life. "Sakura where are you?"  
  
As if Sakura had heard Sasuke's words, she began to stir. She half expected herself to be dead. Instead she found herself waking up in a cave in the middle of a blizzard and worst of all she is stuck in Neji Hyuga. Sakura studied Neji's face; he seem to be worn out and pale white skin is paler than before, his back hair was kind of messy, yet his facial expression was always so solemn, but that didn't really bother her that much, she was use of that from Sasuke-kun. But what scare her, the most was his eyes; Sakura could remember looking into them before in the forest, they looked the same as before, yet they are still so mysterious. Then those eyes turn to meet her emerald ones, they glared at her. She shut her eyes and turned away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Sakura turned her head back to look at him again, this time closer to the fire, she can see he was sweating, and was breathing very hard; he looked like he is have a fever. "Neji! You're sick!" she said as she rush over to him; her fears of him forgotten.  
  
"I'm fine." He hissed back at her.  
  
"No, you're not! Let me help you." Sakura said as she advances towards him.  
  
"I don't need your help, especially from you, Haruno." He said as he tries to stand up. But he fails and was about to topple over. Sakura when to his side and held on to his arm to prevent him from falling.  
  
"I told you! I don't need your help!" he said in a cold yet tired voice as he pushes her away.  
  
"I just want to help you, Neji; what's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have my own destiny; the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads me. And I don't need you to help me, on the way." he replied in the same manner  
  
"But, destiny is not what is already made; destiny is what we are making. Many people think that we are in the hands of destiny, driven in whatever direction life desires or wills, but really, we are the one who is the masters of our destiny. Someone once told me that." Sakura reasoned.  
  
Neji had no more what more words to say, the girl was right and he was wrong. He was too stupid to realize it before, but after Sakura's words; he finally understand it more. How can this stupid girl know so much about destiny, yet he knows so little? Did he underestimate this girl? He suddenly felt weak and if Sakura wasn't there to hold on to his arm, he'll drop to the ground. She sat Neji down, leaning against the wall; if he wasn't this weak he would have pushed her away, but he now, he couldn't even stand properly. Right now, Neji felt pathetic himself; he, a Hyuga needs the help of this weak girl. But what can he do? Because the truth is he do need her help. The girl started to pace around muttering to herself something about fevers; before sleepiness took over him, he could still remember the words of the girl.  
  
Maybe she isn't that bad after all.  
  
******** I am so sorry, to disappoint you, kreuz4eva. I wanted Neji to be in the story too. I am sorry, that some of * the characters are out of character*. And I also apologized to all the Sasuke and Sakura fans, that I did not add much of that in this chapter. But don't worry because I'm planning to add more Sasuke and Sakura in the later chapters okay? Once again I apologize to you all. Oh yes! Please read and review. Thank You  
  
- Temagami 


	4. chapter 4

Thank you to: Merffles, radicalL, kreuz4eva silky-keno. Sorry it took this long and yes this is going to be Neji+Sakura+Sasuke. Anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time I write a chapter? Anyway I don't own Naruto and stuff.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the darkness, a voice of a small child can be heard; crying. Then a golden ray of sunlight shines on the small black haired child. A motherly voice came in and slowly quiet down the weeping child, her voice seems so peaceful it almost instantly quiet the child down. Out of the darkness feathers was pure as snow began to fall, as a glowing figure of a woman in a white flowing dress and with long silver hair came out of the darkness... She walks up to child and bends down to wipe away the remaining tears. Then she kissed the small child's forehead and held the child in an embrace; an embrace of a mother who finally found her child after many years of searching. Even thought he didn't know what this woman looked like or who she is, he continues to let her hug him. Again something about her scent is so familiar to him like... Haruno Sakura. The woman finally ended her embrace and slowly walked away, but before she disappeared into the darkness; her words echoes in the darkness... "Goodbye, Neji...my son..."  
"...Mother?"  
  
His eyes flutters open to see that he is still inside the cave with Sakura, but now the storm has past, the morning sunlight fills the cave with warmth. He lifts his hand up to touch his forehead to notice his forehead protector was remove and place neatly beside him. Instead of the forehead protector, a piece of wet cloth from Sakura's red shirt was place on his forehead. He took the piece of cloth off and stuffs it in his pocket. While putting his forehead protector back on, he looked over to Sakura. She is sleeping with her arms around her legs with her head resting against her knee, leaning against the wall. The sunlight fell on to her white porcelain face making it glow softly in the light. The more he study her features, he seems to notice she how familiar she is to a woman he once loved...his mother.  
  
Sakura began to stir, she could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her face and she opened her eyes to again meet a pair of silver eyes staring directly at her. They glared at her and looked away, but she could swear that those eyes showed kindness and warmth a second ago. She remained silent as she watched Neji pick himself up and walk up to the mouth of the cave. "We better get going." He said in his monotone as he started to walk away.  
  
Sakura nodded and she too, picked herself up and run to catch up to Neji. But Sakura have not notice a part of the ground was cover with patch of ice, as she was about to reach Neji. Her foot slipped on the ice, she was expecting to hit hard on the cold, hard ice. Instead a hand reaches out and held on Sakura's, keeping her from falling to the ground. Sakura looked opened her eyes to see Neji's emotionless face. With her hand still holding Neji's, she regains her balance. She smile sincerely up at him and kept on walking, forgetting that she is still holding hands with Neji.  
  
Neji felt strange, he had never felt anything like this before. He felt warm, not the warmth of the sunlight, but the warmth that came from the heart. The moment she smiled at him, he suddenly came upon this feeling. She still did not notice she is holding on to his hand; yet Neji did not want her to let go. He did not know why, but something in him wanted to be close to her. Thousands of questions ran in Neji's mind, out of habit, he stuffed his other hand in to his pockets. When his hand comes across a small bottle, it reminded him why Sakura was found half frozen on the ground.  
  
"Is this yours?" He asked as he handed the bottle of pills to Sakura.  
  
To Sakura's surprise, her bottle of pain reliever pills somehow ended up in Neji's pocket. She nodded and put the pills back in her pouch.  
  
"I..." she started.  
  
"You don't need to explain, I already know what they are for."  
  
"Neji, you are the first on except the Hokage-sama to find out...and...."  
  
"You can't hide this forever, they'll soon find out." Neji interrupted.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You'll just be a burden to your team." Neji continued.  
  
Sakura nodded silently, Neji was right, but maybe she should give up being a ninja. Or else she will drag her team down; she'll just make it hard for them and herself. But how could she just give up on her dream so easily?  
  
"It is your decision not mine." He said as if he could read her mind.  
  
"But if you were me, will you give up like this?" She asked as she looked up to see if his expression has changed.  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"No, I am not like you, I will keep on going until accomplish my goal." He said staring off into the distance.  
  
"Then maybe I should be more like you?" she said as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"But, for now may please keep this a secret...for now?"  
  
"For now..." He said as he gave her a small nod and continued to walk.  
  
Sakura's smile remained on her face as she continued to walk with Neji. She began to hum a soft tune; a tune she once learned from her mother. Neji turn his head to face Sakura and stares at her with a bit of curiosity. Sakura also saw this, she stop her humming and said "My mother taught me this song, when I was little she always sang this to me. You know...even thought I don't know your mother I know that your mother loves you very much."  
  
"You know nothing about my mother." Neji snapped at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said quickly as bow her head low.  
  
"...Because I don't know anything about her myself." Neji replied in a softer tone almost sounding if he is regretting something in the past. Sakura looked back up and to her surprise she notice pain and regret in his eyes.  
  
"In my memories I can only remember a woman with silver hair. Her scent is always the smell of cherry blossom. I remember her comforting me, when I was sad and lonely. As a child I will always wait by the front gate to wait her to greet me as she return home. But one day she left and she never returned. I waited and waited, I used to sit by the front gate from dawn until dusk; I was lonely. But I learn to be stronger after the death of my father. Even thought life can be cruel and lonely, I learn to adapt a heart of ice and become stronger. I was pathetic."  
  
Tears rolls off Sakura's eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away, she as she continued to look up at Neji. She never thought that his life was so difficult, so sad. She squeezes his hand to make looked her direction.  
  
"I don't think you are pathetic, if I would you, I would have done the same." She said as she smiles up to him.  
  
"I guess your right." He said as he smiles back at her.  
  
"But Neji, I know that your mother loves you very much and you love her very much. If she left, she must have a reason; maybe you'll find out one day." Sakura said as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Maybe one day..."  
  
They continued to walk, it been an hour they have left the cave, but it was still very early in the morning. The snow was still very thick, but the sunlight shine thought the trees, to make the snow on the ground to sparkle. Then a figure came out of the trees, a dark blue haired boy in torn up clothes, he looks very weak but he can still stand; he was...Sasuke! Sakura suddenly dropped her hand that was holding on to Neji's and ran to Sasuke's aid.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Sasuke looked up to see Sakura running towards him, he had finally found her. But what's Hyuga doing here; but it doesn't matter now, all the matter is that he found her. Sakura ran up to Sasuke but before she can say anything. Sasuke reach out and held Sakura in an embrace, he can smell her soft cherry blossom scent as he held her more possessively. But the sudden weakness cause Sasuke to loosen his hold.  
  
"Sakura, I have finally found you." He said as the blackness took over him. 


	5. Sorry this is not a chapter

I am so sorry! Really really sorry, pixii-meakur was right...I do have a ton of grammar problems and mistakes, but I know why I already did the spelling check on my computer--maybe I shouldn't rant about it. All I'm asking is that should I continue writing this story or should I remove it. Since there are so many mistakes, you people will not want to continue reading, right? What should I do? So I'm taking a vote to determine whether I should continue writing or not... Thank you to all readers and reviewers, I will try to update ASAP.  
  
P.S. What is 'tounge'? 


End file.
